The Werewolf and the Culprit
by TsugumiWolf
Summary: Takes place in the year of the Marauders...Sirius and Remus may have been more than just friends...but when memories from the past come to haunt Remus...and new memories begin to form...will Sirius be enough to help him?...slashy goodness!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: W00t!!!!! I'm posting this a second time cause…well cause 'someone' *cough* cousin *cough* who was over decided to take over my computer while I was working on posting a chapter….

Oh yea….I own nothing!!! W00t!

Warning: s+r…need I say more? Oh yea…warning…nothing graphic of anything but it will be…^.^ 

Title: **The Werewolf and the Culprit**

Chapter: **A Nightmare That Never Ends**

Author: **Tsugumiwolf**

~*`~*`~*`~*`~ 

The wolf lurked around the forest in search of new pray. A high pitched squeal of happiness rang through the forest. The wolf looked up quickly, running toward him on his short, skinny legs was a small boy with a look of glee on his face. If the wold could, he would have been smiling; he growled and leaped to his feet, narrowing his deadly yellow eyes. 

The boy stopped short, his joy turning quickly to fear. The boy took off running back the way he'd come, running as fast as his short legs would take him. He'd gone barely two steps before the wolf was upon him, descending over him. The beast crouched on the boy's back, holding him facedown on the forest floor. The boy whimpered in fear and struggled beneath the creature, but came to no prevail as the beast weighed much more than him and kept him down tightly. The wolf tore savagely at the robes covering the boy's neck and back, seeking the skin that was under all that cloth...  
"Remus!" interrupted a yell from the edge of the clearing. He looked up, his yellow eyes mere slits, to see a second boy running at him.  
The boy, no older than maybe seven looked fearfully and his brother on the ground, and then to the wold atop him. With a snarl, the wolf jumped on him, knocking him onto his back. He screamed in pain and fear, but this only made the beast wilder. He sank his teeth into the boy's soft throat, feeling the blood flow into his waiting mouth. The screams grew louder, eventually fading into sobs. The wolf shook the boy forcefully and, tightening his grip on the boy's throat ripped upward.  
Remus Lupin awoke in an icy cold sweat: screaming. Trying to breathe steadily he looked around franticly for the wolf, but was relived to find himself in the Gryffindor dormitory. He tried to calm himself, get the images of the wolf out of his mind, but they always haunted him. He shivered violently.

He sat up in his bed, it was pitch dark so dark you could barely the nose on your face. He took large gulps of breath, but still not fully getting it back. He gripped his shoulder, a large scar was still visible in the soft, pale skin. He had seen this dream to many times to count all of them as horrible as the last, or worse. 

"Moony…?" a sleepy sounding voice questioned behind him. "Moony…are you ok…?" Sirius asked, rubbing his eyes and looking at Remus. Lupin quickly tried to stop himself from showing any signs of the dream, but he knew his screaming had wakened him up, but he still didn't want his best friend to worry.

"I'm fine Sirius…go back to bed…" Remus lied, but his voice gave it away, it was very harsh, and sounded frightened. 

"You're terrible at lying you know…" Sirius whispered, Remus heard the bed next to him stir, then footsteps. He heard Sirius' breathing next to him, it made him shudder. Lupin's eyes widened when he felt Padfoot's hand against his head, it was coarse but soft, the touch felt good to his brow. "Your really warm…are you sure you're alright?" Sirius asked, he knew Remus would never tell him but he worried greatly about the werewolf. Remus had the uncanny ability to put on a mask to never allow others know how he really felt, that's why he had trouble making friends, he never let anyone get close to him. The mask was used to shield pain, and replace it with a pleasant smile, but that didn't always work. Remus felt a wave of dizziness wash over him, pain shot through the scar on his shoulder, as though the wolf wanted to be resealed. Sirius felt Lupin sway slightly under his hand. "…Remus-" but before he could finish the wolf fell forwards. "REMUS!" Sirius didn't mean to have screamed as loud as he did, but carefully picked Remus up and noticed the other boys in the room were startled by Sirius outburst. A couple moaned and complained, looking over bedposts for their wands in the dark, a loud clash was heard, and Sirius realized someone must have knocked over a flask. For moments later, small red and yellow sparks shot from the potions contents, that now lay useless on the floor. 

"Well there goes my homework….Hey Sirius…what's wrong?" Peter asked groggily, rubbing his eyes, and looking down at the potion as the sparks died down to mere shining pebbles. 

"_Lumos!_" a voice shouted in the darkness, the tip of a wand grew bright, and the one end of the room soon had a steady light in it. James had ignited his wand and was quickly making his way towards Remus's bed. He shined his wand at Sirius and Remus, "What's wrong with him?" James asked, sitting at the edge of the bed next to Sirius. The bed sank as James moved closer to Sirius, it's springs hissed from all the weighed it was baring. 

"He had a nightmare…and then…well fainted…" Sirius whispered, so none of the other boys in the crowd gathering around the bed could hear.

"Peter, go get Madam Pomfery." James commanded, feeling Remus's temples. Peter took off down the stairs as fast as his short, pudgy legs would allow him. "He's so hot…" James whispered, his hand was covered in sweat. Remus stirred in Padfoot's arms, shifting his position into Sirius chest. Slowly he opened his eyes he squinted slightly from the newly obtained light but then opened the fully, golden brown eyes, meet dark gray ones. Sirius smiled and sighed with relief. 

"S-Sirius…J-James?…what…happen?" he asked, his voice pain struck and haggard. James looked at Remus and rolled his eyes.

"You scared us all to death!" James laughed, patting Remus on the shoulder. Remus cringed and let out a slight whimper: James had hit the scar. It hadn't hurt for years…why would it start now? Once again the mask was placed on in time, for no one saw the whimper. The werewolf smiled pleasantly looking around at all the boys standing around his bed, in nothing but their boxers. 

"Did I wake you all up…?" he asked, looking worriedly around at the yawning boys. 

"Of course not!" they all said simultaneously, which almost made Remus jump, but instead all of them laughed. 

"WHAT HAPPEN?!" a high pitched scream filled the air. "I SWEAR IT JAMES POTTER IF YOU"VE BEEN MESSING AROUND WITH THOSE FIRST YEARS!" the voice, that sounded like a drill Sargent, echoed throughout the room. Footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs staircase leading up to the boy dormitory. Lily ran straight up and to James. "James what have you been 'doing'?" she screamed at him. 

"It wasn't me!" he bellowed back, not meaning to be so loud. Many of the boys around snickered, as James' pale face became a slightly rose color. 

"Then who was it?" she screamed at him, not even looking at the rest of the boys, some of which ran back into their beds, embarrassed but being seen in only under clothes. 

A large smile grew on Sirius' face, he loved to see James suffer. The sounds of bedsprings, bouncing to the boys who jumped on them was the only sound besides James and Lily's yelling. Remus suddenly began to shake involuntarily. Sirius' smile disappeared, and he looked fretfully at the werewolf in his arms. 'I hope he's ok….' He thought. 

"It was Sirius!" James clamored back, becoming even redder. Remus hated when they went at it like this, even though Lily wasn't his 'favorite' person he still hated to see her this mad…and especially at James. 

"SIRIUS!?" she shrieked, and looked Padfoot straight in the eyes, but then seeing Remus in his arms, her expression changed from enraged to utterly confused. "…S-Sirius-?" she asked looking to Sirius, her gaze slowly fell to Remus, "R-Remus…?" James could swear her head began to twitch slightly.

"Lily…" Remus said quietly, "I….I just had a nightmare…that's all…" the werewolf whispered to Lily, her expression changed, again, to worried. 

"Oh Remus…" she murmured quietly looking the werewolf sympathetically in the eyes. Remus turned away from her glare, sympathy was not something he wanted right now.

"Out of the way…Out of the way…" the voice of Madam Pomfery called out from the crowd of people. She made her through the crowd of students, Peter closely at her heels. "What happen here?" she questioned Sirius, who was still holding Remus, who was still shaking. 

"Um…" Remus stuttered uneasily, he looked at Madam Pomfery with fear, as though she could see through his mask. . Sirius saw this and decided to take over. 

"Well you see I decided to wake up to get a drink when a heard Remus mumbling something in his sleep…" he whispered to her, making sure no one else could notice, "then he screamed and I went to see if he was ok…then he sotra…well…fainted and I screamed so everyone come to see…he woke up and seems fine now…"he finished off his sentence with a light snort. 

"I see…well Remus…can you stand?" the Madam asked, swiftly making her way to his side. 

"Yes…I think so Professor…" the werewolf said uneasily lifting off Sirius, and began to stand to the best of his abilities using the bedpost for support and wobbly getting to his feet. He stood upright, but his knees buckled under him and he collapsed to the floor, panting for breath. James and Sirius immediately went to his aid only to be pushed away by Madam Pomfery. 

"That was clearly a lie…James help Remus to get to the Infirmary…Sirius-" she looked at the boy, smiling, waiting to be given an order…any order. "Stay here." Just not that one…

"Oh come on! Remmy's my friend to!"

"No."

"But-"

"No"

"Can't I?"

"No"

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"NO!"

Sirius may be stupid but he knew when to quit. He sulked over to his bed, and slumped onto it, muttering things of protest. His face was head first on his pillow, he shifted position about forty times in two minutes, and one of the first years distantly heard something about raspberry pudding. 

As Sirius lay, now completely still on his bed giving nasty glares to anyone who dare take five meters of space between him, James half walked, half carried Remus to the Infirmary, he hadn't heard it before now, but Remus' breath was short and sounded like he was having difficulty. Remus put a bit more weight on his friend's shoulder, shifting his weight the best he could, not to burden his friend to much. 

James felt Remus struggling more and more carefully he wrapped his arm around the wolf's slim waist. Remus seemed a bit shocked at first, but was gracious his friend was being so kind-hearted. When he was child living with just his father, he never was treated kindly, his father would give him shelter, feed him, and give him clothing, but he never gave him the love he needed. After he was bitten the people he considered friends left him alone, and if they bumped into him on occasion they would pretend he was invisible, not even bothering to say 'hi'. This tore at Remus' insides until he left for Hogwarts and meet James, Sirius and Peter. They were friends he could always count on, even after they found out he was a werewolf, they still regarded him as an equal…not to be feared or ridiculed…but as a true friend. 

James, Remus, and Madam Pomfery scampered quickly to Infirmary. James was extremely glad it was so late, there were no antagonizing first of second years to question what was wrong with Remus, not stupid gits starting rumors or laughing as they passed, and very grateful no Slytherins (all of whom are pretty much cover the 'git' category) were around, just them being there would be torture enough. 

"Alright…set him down here…"Madam Pomfery ushered both boys to a bed, farther back in the corner so when morning should come Remus would not have to be bothered by petty injuries. "Ok James…your no longer needed…go back to the dormitory and get some sleep." He ordered him, pulling down sheets and a heavy blanket, helping Lupin get comfortable in the small grating bed. The mattress was barely big enough for one person, unostentatious white sheets covered a flat, inflexible bed. 

"Must he leave?" Remus asked uneasily, shifting his position in his bed to look at the nurse. She looked at him with a questioning look, but shrugged it off and pronounced.

"If he desires it…he can stay…" Madam Pomfery said, pulling the heavy blanket over Remus's small frame. A pleasant smile made its way upon Remus' face, and it wasn't forced it was a true smile. 

~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~

So…..what ya think?! I kinda lost some of the rest…but I'll get it back on hp…*sigh*…this may take a while…but I'll have the second chap up in a little while…yea^^ **PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Yea^^ chapter two^^ w00t! hope ya guys enjoy^^

Oh yea I own nothing! Except maybe the plot…And I'm not even sure about that! O.o

*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*

"Thanks for the offer Madam…but" Lupin's smile faded and James' tone minimized. "I know I guy who would kill me if I did…can he take my place?" James asked pleasantly, whispering so Remus could not hear. Remus looked hurt and confused, why would James just leave him… 

"J-James…" Remus whispered hurtfully, his pain-racked voice was now only a slight whimper. Prongs looked at him for a second, than disregarded him and looked back at the nurse. A cold feeling hit Remus dead in the face, then made it's way throughout his body, numbing his shoulders and travelling down his back to the tips of his fingers. That look…the way James had looked at him was same way his father used to…and after finally getting rid of that life, and only going a month or so in the summer (the rest of the time he spent at friends houses) seeing that look again…hurt. 

Madam Pomfery seemed to see a glint of…something in his deep ocean blue eyes, she couldn't tell what but he definitely had something up his sleeve. "Alright…you may leave…" she said, swaying her hand towards the large wooden doors, leaving Remus alone and feeling empty.

A large door slammed shut as James shut it, his footsteps could be heard walking through the alley, getting lighter and lighter as he went farther and father away. Remus sunk back into the bed, tears threatening to pour onto his pale face.   
"Ok…you need some rest, dear…please just be a little patient…" Madam Pomfery said kindly, resting her hand on his head. "Your still a hot…how are you feeling?" she asked.   
"O-ok…" he whispered, it was taking him everything not to cry. To tell the truth he felt incredibly tired, and he just wanted to sleep.   
Madam Pomfery gave him a potion to drink to help bring down his fever but then left him there alone. Remus sighed and closed his golden brown eyes. He heard a slight creaking and sound but dismissed it and turned in his sleep. He felt a sudden burning in his throat and coughed harshly. As he coughed he felt a warm, soft touch on his shoulder. He spun quickly around to see Sirius standing behind him, his hand on his shoulder. The cold Remus once felt seemed to vanish it was replaced with a sweet warm feeling.   
"S-Sirius…?" he coughed again, pressing his hands tightly to his mouth to try to make himself stop.   
"Are you ok?" Sirius asked, worry written on his face, Lupin nodded and felt slightly sick. The grip he had on his mouth became tighter and his eyes widened. He couldn't be sick in front of Sirius…it would be so embarrassing.   
Sirius saw Lupins face paling, getting lighter and lighter. "Remus…?" he saw the pale, almost white color going somewhat green. "Here…" he handed the werewolf a bucket and patted him on the back while he retched in it.   
When he was finished Remus wiped his mouth and inhaled hard. "T-Thank you…" he whispered through uneven breath.   
He couldn't take himself to look up at Sirius, how would he think of him now? He would probably be discussed, but when he forced himself to glance up at the black hair stud he found a soft kind smile upon his tanned face. "T-Thank you…" he finally whispered through uneven breath, feeling somewhat relieved. Sirius took out his wand and while tapping the bucket, whispered a spell. The tip of the wand turned a bright green, vomit disappeared and a sweet smell, like a garden full of fresh flowers filled the air. Lupin sniffed the sweet smell and smiled. 

"…What's wrong Moony…didn't the witch give you something to stop this?" Sirius asked, putting his wand back into his robes. Remus nodded groggily, rubbing his eyes and yawned, and placed the bucket on the concrete floor next to the bed. The potion made him sleepy that was for sure. Sirius giggled like a young, playful girl before he abruptly leapt on the small bed, causing Remus to bounce up a bit. Springs hissed at the weight as Sirius moved around trying to get in a comfortable position but they were silenced when Sirius stopped fidgeting on the bed and sat staring at Remus. 

Remus' eyes caught a glimpse of the steel gray ones and began to look into them mindlessly. The gray blue orbs were like pools of water, which, if you allowed yourself to, you could drown in, and never return. Remus shook the thoughts out of his mind but noticed Sirius staring at him too. He caught himself blushing slightly but then remembered that Sirius would _never_ think of him _that_ way. There were so many girls who adored Sirius, and whom many Sirius adored back.

"W-What…do I have something on my face?" Remus asked uneasily, trying to hide from Sirius gaze. Sirius nodded slyly, a grin making its way along Sirius face. Remus felt so embarrassed, and began trace his pale face, trying to find what ever caused Sirius to stare at him. 

"You're missing it…" Sirius whispered, a hint of amusement in his voice. His deep blue eyes hadn't budged from their stop on Lupin's face. 

Remus began to grow frantic and grabbed a small glass and tried desperately to see his reflection in it. As he looked into the glass he couldn't seem to see _anything_ there. "Were is it?" he asked, checking from his forehead to his chin, but saw nothing. 

"Right-" Sirius began stretching out his hand to Lupin's face. "Here." He ended, his finger stopped at Remus' slightly parched lips. Then his hand went and cupped the wolf's thin chin gently putting his thumb were his finger once was. "See?" Sirius asked, brushing his thumb over the soft lips. 

Remus' face turned a bright red and his body tightened; he looked to Sirius to see if it was a joke of some sort, but couldn't figure out Sirius expression, it was a mix of pleasure and unease. Remus backed up against the bedpost, Sirius followed him, not letting his chin go: and their faces got closer together, their noses were almost touching. 

"Alright well I asked Profeso-" Madam Pomfery's voice stopped dead when she saw the too boys on the bed, one against the wall the other almost on top of him. "Well I see you seem to be getting better." She added furtively. Sirius dropped the werewolf's jaw and jumped off the bed, in front of the nurse. 

"You _old, rotting, _HAG! You ruined _EVERYTHING!_ Why do you try to torture me like this? Isn't it enough _during _school hours? Do you work over time?! Are you paid for that? Do you even get paid??" Sirius screamed his words getting jumbled, and not making any sense, so in the end he began to just scream in what seemed like endless agony. 

Remus still sat on the bed, unmoved, face flushed, beads of sweat formed at his brow, a smile danced across his face growing wider and wider. He exhaled a large breath and closed his eyes, 'Well that was…unexpected…' he thought happily. Next to him, Sirius began attempting to pull out his long black hair but Madam Pomfery wrestled him to a bed, which he slumped onto, every once in a while screaming out a curse word or something directed at the nurse. 

"OK…now that that's settled…" her hands mentioning to the boy on the bed "As I was trying to state before…I asked Professor Brews (his name will probably get changed…I have a list of them at my moms house that I made up but I'm at my dads house right now sooo…he's Professor Brews now ^^) about the potion he gave you…the one he was 'testing'…well…" she paused, Sirius had now sat up and was looking at the nurse with narrow eyes, Remus had never seen him like this. He looked so…serious and…almost angry. 

"What is it hag…what did that git give to Remus?" he asked impatiently, his long black hair fell to his shoulders, strands unrestrained stuck to his face from the little sweat that was accumulating there. 

"First of all Mr. Black…I am not fond of being called a 'hag' secondly Professor Brews gave Remus a very complex potion that was considered a 'tester'…though I dislike it being tested on students…" she sighed " Remus agreed…and…there are some side affects." She explained quickly and irritably, her hands placed on her somewhat pudgy hips. 

"So what your saying is Professor Brews messed up and now Remus is the one who has to suffer for it?" he asked, more of a statement really, though he knew he was right. 

"Not exactly…he said he was given the wrong ingredients…" she said, picking up the discarded bucket and the empty glass. 

"He's lying." Sirius snapped back, the two bickered on, debating who was right and wrong and what went amiss with the potion; something of which Madam Pomfery had trouble explaining. 

While to two bickered on Remus felt a wave of sleepiness wash over him, he had never felt so tired; nor so needy to stay awake. His breathing had become steady once again and his skin had returned to its normal pale color. He desperately tried to stay awake, clutching the sheets, he swayed, all his weight now on the bedpost behind him, the drowsiness was quickly dominating his senses. 

Sirius and Madam Pomfery were to occupied with their quarrel to notice Remus. Something deep within Remus' mind seemed to snap, the werewolf's head throbbed the pain so unbearable that he could no longer take it, he gave into the pain. He collapsed to his side, head first to the floor; skin pale, eyes shut, and sweat forming at his brow; he fell. 

"Remus!" Sirius yelled, Lupin heard the shout of his name, but it was nothing but a whisper. Padfoot ran to catch the young werewolf but was to slow, Remus would hit the floor before he could reach him. A voice rang out and Remus stopped in mid air, his head dangled off the side of the bed. At first Sirius turned to the nurse, thinking it had been her, but next to her stood his Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, her wand in hand. She waved it and Remus' body lift slightly above the small bed then gently laid him down. 

*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~* 

Oh yea…found the WHOLE story! ^^

Pleeeeeease C&C!^^


End file.
